Episode 1162 (25 July 1995)
Synopsis Grant tests his brother's loyalty, David begins a holiday romance and Ricky and Bianca prove how stubborn they can be. Steve is surprised and the atmosphere in the apartment next morning is strained to say the least. David says to Steve, you might as well tell them all.. Grant and Phil say what? They and Steve go to the bar, and Grant pulls Steve's leg about it asking if he got anywhere and it was a bit tricky to pull a girl when her boyfriend AND father are staying in the same apartment with you. Steve says she was up for it, but he just didn't have the time before he was interrupted. In the bar, they decide to solve the mystery of why women seem to go off Steve when he gives them the line, and the barmaid says yes, I remember you told me before. Grant says what does it mean, though. She tells them it means "my wife is an accountant", and they all laugh at Steve again. By now, Grant and Phil decide to hire a car and go to Seville to find Sam; they buy their mother an awful stuffed toy donkey. They go there for the evening, but with nowhere to stay chat up some women who have a place there. They get on well, and are invited to their house. Phil is quite quiet, Grant is fairly drunk and goes into his girl's bedroom. Phil waits and then sleeps on the sofa. He apologises to the girl, saying it wasn't her; she says she guessed he was married (hey perceptive, do you think that wedding ring might have been a teeny clue!!!). David's spent the day trying to persuade Bianca to get back together with Ricky, as he doesn't like her being so available and flirting with all the louts around. Back at the Blue Parrot, Steve and Ricky go in. The barmaid asks Ricky where the two baldies and the good looking guy are. Phil and Grant go to the last address they have, and find a junkie hippie who tells them that Sam has left owing him rent, and he puts out his hand before he'll tell them where she may be. They give him the "back rent" and he says that she's very friendly with a girl at some bar, and to give her his love! Grant is almost overcome with anger, but Phil takes him away! David goes into the Blue Parrot later, and sits quietly at the bar, so the barmaid who thought he was good looking chats to him. She tells him she has a friend staying with her, so perhaps he could keep her company? David is reluctant, says he's not interested, but she says the first round will be free, so David says OK, and goes over to chat to her. She turns round, and guess what, it's Sam. Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Mark Monero as Steve *Jacqueline Stirling as Sophia *Rachel Pittman as Susan *Thorston Manderlay as Klaus *Andrea Gordon as Angie *Barbara Durkin as Bev *Martine Brown as Gail *Jose Salas Fernandez as Car Delivery Man *Evelyn Doggart as Dawn Notes First appearance of Sam Mitchell since Episode 836 (4 February 1993) Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes Category:Episodes Abroad